barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses/Transcript
Transcript by Cammy22 Ambassador: '''And so, as chief emissary of the majestic kingdom of Bulovia, which is known for its abundance of pears, potatoes and peasants. I am authorized by my courageous king and my magnificent queen to hereby invite the princesses of King Randolph to a royal gala. We have invited princesses from far and wide to this extraordinary ball. '''Janessa: '''Papa, look what I found. '''Kathleen: '''You won't believe it. '''Lacey: '''Janessa , Kathleen , wait for me. '''Ambassador: '''As I was saying- '''Janessa: '''A blue-winged beetle. It makes a strange noise when it... (buzzes) See? '''King Randolph: '''Whoa! Oh my... '''Ambassador: '''Your Majesty, as I was say- oh! Ugh! '''Janessa: '''Don't hurt him! Quick... Catch him before he reaches the pantry! '''Lacey: '''Slow down you guys... '''Edeline: '''Playing through! '''Delia: Just be a second, Papa. Ambassador: 'Your Highness, I really think perhaps this is not- '''King Randolph: '''Whoa! Delia! (laughs) '''Delia: '''Sorry! Too much wrist... '''Ambassador: '''Those are your daughters? '''King Randolph: '''A few of them. '''Ambassador: '''Rambunctious, aren't they? '''Hadley/Isla: '''Look, Papa! (giggles) '''King Randolph: '(slightly laughs) 'Ambassador: '''Humph! Your daughters are hardly proper princesses! '''Janessa: '''I can't wait for him to meet Harold. '''Hadley/Isla: '''Woahhh.. (Crashes) '''Janessa/Kathleen: '(laughs) '''Ambassador: '''Perhaps another ball, your Highness. Princesses, more like wild animals. -- '''Ashlyn: '''Hello Papa. '''King Randolph: Ashlyn. Blair: 'How are you, Papa? '''King Randolph: '''Blair. '''Courtney: '(Bumps into Ashlyn) Uhh. 'King Randolph: '''Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Hah, Papa. '''Fallon: '''We're here, Papa! '''King Randolph: '''Fallon! '''Edeline: '''Hello Papa! '''Delia: '''Ooh, what's for lunch? '''King Randolph: '''Edeline, Delia! '''Hadley/Isla: '''We're absolutely, positively starving! '''King Randolph: '''Hello Hadley, Isla. (Triplets laugh) Hello, Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey. There you are, dear. Where is Genevieve? '''Twyla: '(meows) 'KIng Randolph: '''Twyla, off the table please. '''Genevieve: '''Sorry I'm late, Papa. '''King Randolph: '''My 12 princesses. (princesses chattering) (clears throat) Quiet, please. Girls? Please! Quiet down. It's been pointed out to me that you could be doing more to be, um... well, proper princesses. '''Ashlyn: '''Like what, Papa? '''King Randolph: '''Well, uh, like, um... Well, I... perhaps, uh... um... '''Ambassador: '''The royal cobbler has arrived. '''Hadley(Isla): '''He's...Here! '''Fallon: '''Bye, Papa. '''Edeline: '''Goodbye. '''King Randolph: '''Wait. Girls! They're just shoes! '''Fallon/Edeline: '(Gasps) Just shoes?! 'King Randolph: '''Aren't they? '''Genevieve: '''They're dancing shoes, Papa. '''King Randolph: '(sighs) Bon appetit, Twyla. 'Janessa: '''Derek, Derek, Derek! '''Kathleen: '''Do you have our shoes? '''Janessa: '''Can we see? '''Derek: '''Was I supposed to bring shoes? '''Janessa/Kathleen/Lacey: '''Yes! '''Derek: '''Maybe you can help me. '''Fallon: '''Oh, Derek, they're lovely. '''Ashlyn: '''You're amazing, Derek. '''Derek: '''I'm glad you like them, Your Highnesses. '''Fallon: '(sighs) 'Felix: '(caws) I taught him everything he knows. 'Derek: '''Yeah, right, Felix. '''Genevieve: '''Anything for me? '''Felix: '''Are you kidding? He burned the midnight oil for you. '''Derek: '''That'll do, Felix. He's just a bird. He doesn't know what he's saying. '''Genevieve: '''Oh. Of course. '''Hadley(Isla): '''Can you please...Tighten our shoes? '''Derek: '''These are yours. I hope you like them, Your Highness. '''Genevieve: '''Oh! Thank you. '''Hadley: '''Thank you, Derek. '''Isla: '''Thanks, Derek. '''Felix: '''You blew your chance, Romeo. '''Derek: '''What chance? She's a princess. '''Delia: '''All we're missing is music. '''Felix: '''Music? '''Derek: '''Hey. Hey! '''Genevieve: '''You play? '''Derek: '''I... I don't. Not really. '''Janessa: '''Will you play for us? '''Janessa/Kathleen/Lacey: '''Please, Derek, please? '''Derek: '''As you wish, Your Highnesses. ''Plays Derek's Tune 'King Randolph: '(sighs) I love them, but at times I don't understand them. If only you were here. -- 'Hadley: '''You know what we should do? Let's make a new pair of stilts, and extra tall this time. '''Isla: '''That's such a good idea. '''Delia: '''Why use a closet when the floor is closer? '''Edeline: '''Exactly. Genevieve, is it the shoes you like? '''Fallon: '''Or the cobbler who made them? (everyone giggles) '''Genevieve: '''What are you talking about? '''Fallon: '''Derek is so cute. '''Genevieve: '''If you say so, Fallon. '''Ashlyn: '''Maybe the problem is he's not a prince. '''Genevieve: '''I don't care if he's a prince, a king or an emperor. The truth is... '''Fallon: '''You are head over heels. '''Genevieve: '''Don't be ridiculous. Besides, he never notices me. If I were paying attention, which I'm not. '''Ashlyn: '''Genevieve's got it bad. (giggling) '''Janessa: '''Good night, Thomas. Richard. (gasps) Where's Harold?! '''Ashlyn: '''What is he? A spider? '''Blair: '''A scorpion? '''Courtney: '''A snake? (all gasp and scream) '''Janessa: '''No. A caterpillar. (Heaves sigh) -- '''Desmond: '''My lady. Oh! '''Rowena: '''Thank you, Desmond. Desmond, my things. '''Desmond: '''Oh. Whoa. Huh? '''Brutus: '(laughs) 'Desmond: '''And the carriage, my lady? '''Rowena: '''Oh, we won't be needing it again. '''Ambassador: '''Welcome, Duchess Rowena. The king is expecting you. '''Rowena: '''Yes, he is. '''Ambassador: '''Heavens! '''Rowena: '''Woah don't tell me the King doesn't have his own monkey? '''Ambassador: '''Uh, no, Your Grace. '''Rowena: '''Well, they're quite popular this year. Come, Brutus. '''Brutus: '(laughs) 'Desmond: '(groans) '''King Randolph: '''Rowena, good of you to come on such short notice. '''Rowena: '''Happy to be of service, dear cousin. I'm looking forward to my time here. '''King Randolph: '''Come, meet my daughters. They're waiting for you. Ashlyn, the eldest. '''Ashlyn: '''Welcome, Your Grace. '''Rowena: '''Glad to be here, my dear. '''King Randolph: '''Blair, the second eldest. '''Rowena: '''Is that mud on your skirt? '''Blair: '''I was out riding. '''King Randolph: '''Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Oh. Hello. '''Rowena: '''Yes. Hello. '''King Randolph: '''Delia and Edeline. '''Delia: '''Your Grace. '''Edeline: '''Greetings, Your Ladyship. '''Rowena: '''And to you. '''King Randolph: '''Fallon. '''Fallon: '''Your Grace. Can I hold him? '''Rowena: '''No, don't touch him. He's quite rare. '''King Randolph: '''And, um... well, um... The twins, Hadley and Isla. '''Hadley(Isla): '''Welcome. Your Grace. '''Rowena: '''The pleasure is mine. '''King Randolph: '''And the triplets, Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey. '''Janessa/Kathleen(Lacey): '''Hi(Hello), Your Grace. '''Lacey: '''I picked this for you. '''Rowena: '''Would that be paint? In your hair? '''King Randolph: '''And we're just missing Genevieve. '''Genevieve: '''Right here. Sorry, Papa. It's nice to see you, Your Grace. '''Rowena: '''Thank you, Genevieve. Tell me, are you often late? '''Genevieve: '''I guess. Well, uh... Yes. But I'm working on it. '''Rowena: '''Well, you called me not a moment too soon. Your girls are dreadfully unprepared for royal life. '''King Randolph: '''I've asked Duchess Rowena to take charge of your upbringing. '''Genevieve: But, Papa, we... King Randolph: 'No protests, please. One day, you'll be responsible for running the kingdom. You need to be proper princesses. Duchess Rowena will prepare you. '''Rowena: '''And it looks like I have my work cut out for me. -- '''Twyla: '(sniffs) 'Brutus: '''Boo! '''Twyla: '(Meows in shock) 'Brutus: '''Oh. A little scaredy-cat. '''Twyla: '''Are you kidding? I come from a long line of ferocious tigers from the deepest jungles of India. (roars) '''Brutus: '''Yeah, right. You're about as ferocious as a flea. Like this one. There's another. And another. '''Twyla: '''Ouch! Hey! (Cries) '''Brutus: '(laughs) -- 'Rowena: '''Line up. Things are going to be a bit different around here now, starting with your attire. Fans up. Blair, look alive. '''Fallon: '''I'm Fallon. '''Rowena: '''Whatever. Now flutter them like this. Coy, feminine. Lacey, you're creating a tornado. '''Courtney: '''I'm Courtney. '''Rowena: '''And I'm getting impatient. Try again, just above your noses. Good. Well, that's a start. (princesses chattering) '''Rowena: '''Oh, look. Charming. Desmond, remove this mess. '''Fallon: '''I can't believe this. '''Courtney: '''Where did all my books go? '''Edeline: '''It's not fair. My things were fine right where they were. '''Hadley: '''These bedspreads are awful. '''Isla: '''I miss all the colours. '''Genevieve: '''It's eight o'clock. Hurry! (Princesses gasps) '''Ashlyn: '''Go, go, go! '''Lacey: '(struggles) 'Genevieve: '''Here you go, Lacey. '''Rowena: '''Genevieve. Late again? Hm. You know bedtime is now eight o'clock. '''Genevieve: '''Sorry, Your Grace. '''Rowena: '''Yes. Tardiness is a terribly un-princess like habit, don't you think? I'll see everyone tomorrow, bright and early. Happy dreams, girls. '''Fallon: '''She's so mean '''Genevieve: '''If Papa knew what Rowena was really like, he'd change his mind. '''Ashlyn: '''I don't know. He did ask her to be in charge. '''Blair: '''Talk to him, Genevieve. He'll listen to you. -- '''King Randolph: '''Now, where did we leave off? Bishop to queen three. '''Genevieve: '''Hm. You're making me pay for beating you last time. '''King Randolph: '''Exactly. '''Genevieve: '''You'll have to wait a little longer. Rook takes bishop. '''King Randolph: '''Oh! How did I miss that? '''Genevieve: '''Papa, I was wondering... '''King Randolph: '''If I'll go easy on you? No. Knight to king four. '''Genevieve: '''It's about Cousin Rowena. '''King Randolph: '''Charming, isn't she? '''Genevieve: '''Very, uh... stylish. But she's changing everything. She wants us to do everything her way. '''King Randolph: '''As I've asked her to. '''Genevieve: '''But we were fine before. '''Rowena: '''Oh, that's not what I've heard, Genevieve. But perhaps you're right. There's so much work to be done, maybe I'm not the right one for the task. What you really need is an entire team, you see. Tutors for protocol, diction, language, etiquette, style. It's exhausting just to think about. I should go. Yes, I should. '''King Randolph: '''No, Rowena, you mustn't. My girls need you. I can't embarrass them in front of the kingdom by bringing in groups of tutors. There's enough talk already. '''Rowena: '''Well, if you really think I can be of service. '''King Randolph: '''It's settled, then? '''Genevieve: '''But, Papa... '''King Randolph: '''You must listen to the duchess. She knows what's best for you. I don't want to hear anymore on the subject. '''Genevieve: '''Yes, Papa. '''Twyla: '(whines) '''King Randolph: '''I hate to see her upset. '''Rowena: '''Girls are so emotional. What they need is proper guidance. Here, dear cousin, try this tea. Smooth and refreshing. To your health. '''Genevieve: '''He won't listen. He thinks Rowena's helping us. '''Blair: '''This can't go on forever, can it? '''Ashlyn: '''At least tomorrow will be a good day. '''Lacey: '''Will we have cake? '''Kathleen: '''Presents? '''Janessa: '''A party? '''Genevieve: '''It's your birthday, isn't it? (triplets laugh) -- '''Genevieve: ''Today it is your birthday and we sing to let you know. That you will be queen for the day, whatever you say goes''. Happy birthday, girls. We sing for you Janessa and chasse for you, Kathleen. We pirouette for Lacey and we bow before the queens. We sing because we love you and we sing to let you know that you will be queen for the day-'' '''Rowena: '''You're late. '''Genevieve: '''Your Grace, we were celebrating a special birthday. '''Rowena: '''That's no excuse. Until you learn etiquette, the celebrations will wait. '''Genevieve: '''But we were just dancing. Mother made it a family tradition. '''Rowena: '''And sadly your mommy isn't here any more, is she? And I am responsible for your upbringing. So dancing is forbidden. Strictly forbidden. And please don't sing. It's out too. '''Lacey: '''But it's our birthday. '''Rowena: '''A princess does not talk back. No dancing until you know how to act like royalty. -- '''Lacey: '''Where's Papa? He's never forgotten our birthday. '''Ashlyn: '''We still have a present for you. '''Genevieve: '''When we turned five, Mother gave each of us a copy of her favorite story. '''Ashlyn: '''She had one made for each daughter. '''Lacey: '''The Dancing Princess. '''Genevieve: '"So the princess danced on each of the special stones, then, on the 12th one, she twirled three times and a secret door opened." 'Janessa: '''Where did it go? '''Genevieve: '"She walked through a glowing light into a magic land with trees of silver and gold, flowers made of jewels. Across the lake was a golden pavilion. The princess danced and danced to her heart's content. She wanted to stay forever, but that was not to be.The magic land vanished after the third night. The princess was heartbroken, until she realised she had brought some magic back with her, and it was hers to keep forever." 'Janessa: '''What kind of magic? '''Kathleen: '''How did she do it? '''Genevieve: '''It doesn't say. '''Lacey: '''Whoa! '''Genevieve: '''Kathleen, let me see your book. Quick. See if you can match the flower on your book to a flower on a stone. '''Blair: '''I found a match. '''Courtney: '''Me too. '''Edeline: '''Me too. '''Janessa: '''Here's mine. '''Courtney: '''What does it mean? '''Genevieve: '''I have a feeling... The story says the princess danced from stone to stone. Maybe a different order. Oldest to youngest. Where's yours, Ashlyn? (Tune plays) Oh Hah. Blair? Huh! Courtney. Delia. Edeline. Fallon. Me. Hadley. Isla. Janessa. Kathleen. And Lacey. Huh? '''Lacey: '''Why didn't mine work? '''Genevieve: '''I forgot something. The princess twirled three times. (all gasp) '''Lacey: '''Whoa! Wow! '''Delia: '''Wow! '''Genevieve: '''Who's coming with me? Amazing. '''Ashlyn: '''Pinch me. I'm dreaming. '''Blair: '''Then I'm having the same dream. '''Hadley: '''What do you think... '''Isla: '''That is? '''Genevieve:'Let's find out.